Pasiones Prohibidas
by ByMau
Summary: No podia estar pasandome esto, porque cuando alguien decide castigarte tiene que hacerlo de la manera mas cruel, odiaba Forks, auque la casa a donde iba mmm.. Lo que nadie se imagino es que ahi encontraria las pasiones mas prohibidas amar a un Vampiro


**El Comienzo.**

**Bella**

No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, como era posible que mis padres me hicieran algo como lo que me estaban haciendo, si querían castigarme de alguna manera lo hubiesen hecho, pero no de una tan cruel y sin piedad como ahora lo hacían, aunque no todo era tan terrorífico ya que vería a mis tíos y primos aunque debo reconocer que su naturaleza es diferente a la mía en fin, había llegado al pequeño pueblo de forks, si un lugar totalmente alienígena, todo era verde y muy frió al parecer la luz solar estaba denegada rotundamente a este pedazo de tierra, en fin no podía seguir quejándome después de todo quizá me pueda divertir un poco en este horrendo lugar….

Bienvenida Bella, que tal el viaje – era mi pequeña prima un duendecillo, pero realmente muy encantadora

Alice que gusto que hayas podido venir por mí, estoy realmente cansada de tanto viaje – me queje si era imposible no hacerlo

Tranquila Bella, no te preocupes todos estamos encantados de que hayas decidió vivir con nosotros – dijo alegremente, si lo que ella no sabia era que no era decisión mía sino mas bien de mis atolondrados padres.

Que bien – susurre mas para mí, pero como siempre ella escucho.

Tranquila Bella, sabes que con nosotros tú no corres peligro – me dijo a manera de disculpa

Lo se Alice, el peligro realmente soy yo- dije a manera de que ya no siguiera con esa carita de tristeza la quería mucho para verla de esa manera

De acuerdo marchemos a casa no puedo creer que después de tanto insistir estés aquí – seria difícil impedir que hablara todo el camino Alice era así de efusiva

En menos de lo que imagine estábamos frente a la gran mansión de los Cullen mi familia, aunque realmente nunca entendí de cómo o porque éramos familia.

Ven pasa Bella todos te esperan – genial todos incluía debo suponer a Edward mi querido primo, es realmente encantador pero con un humor que no se lo pueden imaginar

De acuerdo deja llevo algunas cosas – dije como quien no quiere entrar, pero como siempre no me dio tiempo de respirar cuando ya me llevaba hacia el salón principal de la casa.

Y ahí estaban, todo los 6 restantes de la familia, realmente nadie les creerían que son hermanos adoptados según ellos, pero hermanos al fin.

Mi pequeña Bella cuanto tiempo sin verte, - mi tía Esme como siempre muy cariñosa y me sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo.

Bienvenida a casa Bella – ahora mi tío Carlisle era un amor, es doctor por lo que su profesión me hacia temerle nunca me gustaron la agujas, ni nada que tuviera que ver con medicina.

Hola Bella, cuanto tiempo sin verte – ahora era mi primo Ementt, un hombre realmente temible, era muy corpulento claro lo que le gustaba era estrangular osos pardos. Corrí los ojos y la encontré Rosalie, era claro que nunca me iba a aceptar, era de una belleza extraordinaria, cabello rubio y su piel tan pálida, como la tiza, bueno a decir verdad era el de todos.

Hola – dijo sentándose en el lujoso sofá de piel color negro

Hola – le respondí realmente nunca la entenderé, ella tiene todo no se porque aun no me puede ver como su prima, aunque insisto aun no me queda claro lo de parientes pues no encuentro relación entre ellos y yo.

Y luego estaba él con los labios apretados, si podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, su frustración era notable, podía leer los pensamiento de todos en el lugar, excepto el mió, y cuanto me alegraba de eso, sabia que ellos eran seres sobrenaturales que se encuentran en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, y aun así no les temía, su dieta era lo bastan estricta por lo que no me preocupaba eso.

**Edward**

Si podía percibir lo que detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaba, sabia que no podía leer su mente como a todos en el lugar, y eso me frustraba de sobre manera, no había nada que quisiera hacer que poder entrar a esa mente humana, pero a pesar de mis capacidades era imposible.

Hola Bella – dije tratando de reprimir un gruñido al pronunciar su nombre, y es que a pesar del tiempo, el olor peculiar de su sangre me golpeaba como la primera vez cuando solo era un bebé y eso seguía de alguna manera incomodándome.

Edward, como has estado – pregunto con un deje de burla en su saludo, no podía entrar a esa mente rara y peligrosa, pero la conocía, y sabia que se mofaba de saberse inmune a mi don.

Bien, pequeña Bella – cobre venganza, odiaba cuando la trataba de esa manera y sonreí ante el puchero que hizo, realmente seguía siendo tan adorable como siempre aunque insito es mas rara que nosotros, no solo por nuestra naturaleza somos depredadores natos, asesinos en alguna ocasión de su gente y ella viene a vivir a una casa con 7 vampiros, claro nuestra dieta era estricta pero por cuanto tiempo podíamos soportar su tan irresistible olor.

Tranquilo Edward, todo saldrá bien – si era Alice, quien con su don siempre se me adelantaba, quien lo diría no, ella siempre pendiente de mis decisiones o indecisiones.

Gracias Alice – dije con sarcasmo sinceramente adoraba a Alice pero de vez en cuando odiaba ese don tan metiche.

De nada hermanito sabes cuanto te amo – dijo saliendo del lugar y llevándose a Bella a lo que seria su nueva habitación, claro y tenia que estar adjunta a la mía porque tenia que ser así cualquiera diría que fue invocada de algún lugar para que se convirtiera en mi infierno personal

**Bella**

Wow!!- fue todo lo que pude decir, era realmente espectacular la vista que tenia desde mi habitación,

Es realmente hermoso – comente Alice por su parte soltó un risita

Bien, aquí tienes un closet lleno de ropa nueva, así que ni se te ocurra ponerte lo que has traído que por suerte es casi nada – dijo a lo que con un simple gracias le correspondí, si Alice me desesperaba de vez en vez

Bien la habitación contaba con una hermosa cama matrimonial con un cobertor color vino, al igual que las inmensas cortinas que adornaban el gran ventanal, claro no olvidando el enorme closet de color caoba, era realmente hermoso no podía pedir mas.

Creo que Edward sigue teniendo el mismo problema contigo – soltó de repente

Si supongo que le resulta muy frustrante no entrar a mi raro cerebro – dije con desanimo realmente era yo un bicho raro?

Tranquila Bella creo que es por otra cosa, no te preocupes yo lo averiguo y te lo platico vale – de acuerdo debía confiar en ella no tenia de otra para saber que pasaba por la mente de Edward con respecto a mi, no podía negar que era realmente atractivo, sus ojos color esmeralda su cabello rojizo y esa piel blanquecina sin mencionar su bien formado cuerpo de adonis, bueno mas parecía un dios griego de esos que te encuentras en la mitología griega, solo que este dios griego estaría a partir de hoy cerca de mi habitación en la misma casa y en la misma escuela.

Te dejo descansar Bella, no quiero molestarte más, sabes si necesitas algo solo llama y yo estaré de inmediato a tu lado – dijo eso con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro algo se traía en manos eso era obvio.

**Edward**

No podía ser, ahora la tendría todo el tiempo en casa, cerca de mi habitación y hasta en la escuela y es que me seguía preguntando que pecado había cometido para que me castigaran de ese modo.

Aunque debo admitir, que esta mas hermosa que antes, sus ojos chocolates brillaban con mas intensidad, su piel seguía siendo pálida pero delicada, realmente Bella despertaba en mi cosas que no creí, y lo peor de todo es que no es de ahora, si no desde la primera vez que me di cuenta que no podía leer su mente la curiosidad me hacia estar mas y mas cerca claro hasta que decidió ir a vivir con sus padres.

Edward – escuche a Bella llamarme, no podía ser cierto

Que sucede Bella, necesitas algo – pregunte con delicadeza, para no espantarla como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña.

Puedo pasar – pregunto

Claro pasa Bella, no te preocupes hoy no estoy hambriento bromee

Lo se crees que vendría de no estar segura de eso – ironizó, al tiempo que se adentraba a mi habitación, claro nada lo que se encontraba ahí le sorprendió pues siempre había estado husmeando por donde quiera, aun me preguntaba porque ella no nos temía siendo quienes éramos debía estar loca y sus padres mas por dejarla estar entre nosotros pero aun así agradecía enormemente aquella locura.

**Narración por mí**

Que haces, no te molesto – pregunto Bella

No, para nada, esta cómoda tu habitación – Edward pretendía ser amable

Si gracias, esta adjunta a la tuya cierto – pregunto pareciendo ignorar lo que aquello suponía para ambos.

Alice, me compro un closet de ropa, tu sabes algo al respecto, - comento irritada, era claro no le gustaban las sorpresas

No tenía idea, a demás no debes de sorprenderte viniendo de Alice todo puede pasar – consoló a Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Te ves lindo cuando sonríes – si Bella fue muy rápida al comentario que ella misma se vio sorprendida y termino por sonrojarse.

Te parece – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Si – termino por admitir no podía negar algo tan evidente

Santo cielo, su corazón parecía un corcel desbocado, sus latidos eran espantosamente más ruidosos, la cercanía con Edward podría provocarle un ataque al corazón – eso creía ella

Edward, - llamo la atención del joven de cabellos cobrizos

Aun te frustra el no poder acceder a mi mente – pregunto

No tanto como antes, espero que ahora que estemos más tiempo, juntos pueda superar la frustración que representa para mí, ese misterio que tu encierras – dijo de manera pensativa, si esa mujer era un misterio no solo para el si no para muchos, muchos más…

Me voy a dormir mañana será un día muy largo, y quiero estar temprano para no llegar tarde a Clases.- dijo retirándose a su habitación.

Claro que descanses pequeña Bella – dijo mas para si, que para ella.

**Edward**

Quien lo diría, eres tan misteriosa Bella que encierras, que es eso que te hace tan diferente a los demás humanos, posees una sangre totalmente exquisita, y una rareza digna de alguien no humano como nosotros.

En fin mañana será un nuevo día, y espero que todo sea más tranquilo y llevadero que todos los secretos encerrados en ti algún día no lejano deberán revelarse.

**Bella**

Edward Cullen, si supiera la verdad que encierra mi mente y mi corazón, te he amado desde que te conocí, pero tu eres demasiado bueno para mi, eres un hermoso ser sobrenatural y yo nada mas que una simple humana como tantas otras, lo único que te atrae de mi es la curiosidad de descubrir el porque no entras a mi mente como con todos, espero algún día te descuenta de lo que siento por ti. – Bueno era pensar aquello y no decirlo en voz alta seguramente todos los integrantes de mi familia se enteraría.

Que remedio me quedaba yo Isabela Swan, era una loca definitivamente, pero que podía hacer si estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de un ser tan hermoso como Edward, seguramente la vida pocas veces me ofrecería un sueño que sobrepasara y con mucho mi realidad.


End file.
